bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Liquidator 2: Welcome to Hell/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto dwudziestym drugim odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Kilka lat temu panowało przeświadczenie, a niekiedy pada także i dziś, że polski przemysł gier wideo jest sto lat za Murzynami. Że nie mamy takich funduszy, klimat u nas jest nie ten, a jak już coś wychodzi to są to marne budżetowe fuszerki, na miarę tych z wytwórni city interactive. Ba, nawet ja sam, parę lat temu, a dokładniej w pierwszych odcinkach tego cyklu, utrzymywałem to stanowisko. Jednak dzięki takim tytułom jak Painkiller, Bullet storm, Dayling Light, czy Wiedźminie, z Dzikim Gonem na czele, oraz rosnącej w siłę niezależnej scenie pokazaliśmy, że jesteśmy w stanie stworzyć przebój na skalę międzynarodową, który będzie się sprzedawał jak świeże bułeczki. Ba, nawet w innych krajach drugiego świata, jak Ukraina, rozwija się prężnie rynek elektronicznej rozrywki, co udowodniły serie Stalker i Metro. Jednakże takiego huraoptymizmu nie doszukamy się w Rosji. Kraju wódką i spirytusem płynącym, gdzie panują rządy twardej ręki, a typowy Rusek kupi byle bubel, byleby odpalił się na jego komputerku. Co zresztą znalazło potwierdzenie przy premierze pierwszej części polskiej serii Czarnobyl, która wówczas zdeklasowała tam drugiego szoguna, assasin's creed - brohterhood, czy nawet black ops. I wytworem z sowieckich peryferii zajmiemy się dzisiaj. Tak więc, bez zbędnych ogródek, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Liquidator 2: Welcome to Hell została wypróżniona na sklepowe półki, dnia dziewiątego grudnia 2005 roku za pośrednictwem lubującego się w wojennych fps-ach i erotykach russobit-em, a producentem, który dorobił się takich klasyków jak między innymi, pierwszoosobowa strzelanka z rpg-owyi zapędami, Utopia City, czy też osadzone w przyszłości Xodus from the f, było paralax arts studio. Oczywiście po dwójce widniejącej w tytule tej pozycji, można się domyśleć, że jest to bezpośrednia kontynuacja pierwszego Likwidatora, z roku 1998, który do dnia dzisiejszego nigdy nie opuścił granic Federacji Rosyjskiej. Nie powinno to zresztą nikogo dziwić, zwłaszcza, że była to kolejna, oklepana wręcz gra na silniku bilt, która to w dodatku, wyszła w niefortunnym dla niej czasie, kiedy tego typu gry oddzielono grubą krechą. Bowiem dumo podobne produkcje odeszły do lamusa wraz z nadejściem dzieła życia Gabea Newella, zwanego jako Half Life, który zrewolucjonizował prowadzenie narracji w grach strzelanych, więc absolutnie nikogo nie obchodził los jakiegoś sowieckiego zakalca. Zanim przejdziemy do właściwej części moich litanii, wpierw rzućmy okiem na oceny, które w Internecie zebrała ta chałtura. Jak przystało na barachło prosto z Sankt Petersburga, oddział recenzencki, który wziął na ruszt drugiego Likwidatora, pochodził również z kraju Puszkina i Dostojewskiego. I może być Wam on znany pod nazwą absolut gamers, który to towarzyszy nam przy każdej większej okazji. Nie inaczej jest i tutaj, gdyż redaktorka Foxy, w swoim rozpiętym na bodaj jedenaście paragrafów wywodzie, wystawiła dzisiejszemu cudakowi, soczyste 19 procent. Niech Bóg ma nas w swojej opiece. Po dwukrotnym kliknięciu na ikonę aplikacji, przeczekaniu emblematu wydawcy w Wielkiej Brytanii, dewelopera, oraz animacji z logiem inwidii, której pojawienie się zmroziło mi krew w żyłach, zostajemy przerzuceni do planszy tytułowej. I tu znajduje się miła niespodzianka, gdyż meni jakie zaserwowali nam twórcy jest naprawdę udane, a to w grach z dna hipermarketowego kosza, nie trafia się zbyt często. Mamy jakąś metaliczną obręcz, z której to wylewają się setki kabli, tło zostało zalane po brzegi juchą, wszędzie atakują nas piktogramy szatańskiego pochodzenia, gdzieś tam przygrywa nader klimatyczna muzyka, a nad wszystkim czuwa pentagram, pozwalający rozszyfrować hieroglify z piekła rodem. Owszem, niektóre obrazki jakie możemy odnaleźć w naprawdę bogatych opcjach, jak ręka z wyrytym na niej pentagramem trzymająca klawiaturę, czy myszka z logiem tego tworu, mogą wywoływać salwy śmiechu bądź nawet przyprawiać o zażenowanie, ale odczucia podczas przeglądania głównego ekranu są jak najbardziej pozytywne. Przez chwilę nawet z tyłu głowy kołatała mi się myśl, że może się pomyliłem i trafiłem na coś naprawdę godnego zakupu. Produkcja jednak rozwiewa wszelkie wątpliwości, ścierając na miazgę swoje dobre pierwsze wrażenie, niemalże sekundę po naciśnięciu przycisku Nowa Gra. Wtedy to przed naszymi oczami ukazuje się animacja, przy której maczali palce animatorzy z Pixara, na którą poszła większość budżetu. Ujęcia jegomościa przeglądającego świerszczyka w panelu sterowania, przeplatają się z brodatym spalonym na wiór karłem z obwisłym brzuszkiem, który zasiada za konsoletą w jakimś domu publicznym. Jakaś ruda wywłoka w obsypanej obficie brokatem sukience poprawia sobie korale, a jakiś czaruś puka palcami w stół. Nagle przez ścianę przedziera się ogień, z którego wyskakują bezbożne pokraki, które po paru rzuconych ognistych kulach, postanawiają zasiać istny rozpierdol w mieście, niszcząc kolejne budynki i roztapiając każdą furę która się nawinie. Wtem, przedostajemy się z powrotem do siedziby poznanego przez nas bojownika, wyglądem i głosem przypomina znokautowanego rokiego, który po wybudzeniu ze śpiączki spadł ze schodów, lądując czaszką na bloku z betonem. Ten postanawia wysłać grupę dzielnych piechurów, z których najpewniej jednym kierujemy my, by ci zlikwidowali zagrożenie i przywrócili ziemie do stanu używalności. Fabuła jest oklepana, dialogi okropne, a do obejrzanych przed chwilą wydarzeń nikt już później nie wraca. Ale przecież nikt zdrowy na umyśle nie oczekiwał od siekaniny czegoś bardziej odkrywczego. Rozgrywka, którą zdążył już nadgryźć ząb czasu, prezentuje się następująco. Zostajemy wrzuceni przez portal do jakiejś lokacji, unicestwiamy pojawiające się znikąd nieludzkie istoty, szukamy powykręcanych run umieszczonych w blaszkach, które okazują się być pomocne w otwieraniu wierzei, przechodzimy przez te drzwi niszcząc kolejne odpryski nieczystości, szukamy kolejnych magicznych otwieraczy, by dopasować je do kolejnych bram kierujących nas do kolejnych korytarzy wypełnionych poczwarami, ażeby odnaleźć znak, w celu otworzenia kolejnych furtek, by wreszcie, po wielu godzinach krwi, potu i łez dotrzeć do teleportu przenoszącego nas do kolejnego Pizdolina. Powtórz tę sekwencję dwukrotnie, bo jeszcze tyle plansz Ciebie czeka i gratuluję, właśnie ukończyłeś drugiego Likwidatora. I o ile nasza droga nie jest usłana różami, to bez wahania można stwierdzić, że jest wręcz obsypana kartami do otwierania drzwi. Tutaj klucz klucza kluczem pogania. Błądzenie w kółko, gmeranie nosem po ścianach i paradowanie z kompletem różnokolorowych artefaktów doskwiera nam od pierwszych chwil obcowania z tą haniebną spierdoliną. I to właściwie już od etapu szkoleniowego, w której na dwie minuty gadki, przypada cztery razy tyle włóczenia się po pokojach kompleksu w poszukiwaniu wrót kończących użeranie się z samouczkiem. Na trójząb neptuna, chyba Ci programiści przed wpadnięciem na taki pomysł, musieli się sztachnąć czymś naprawdę mocarnym. Wśród kompanii piekielnych paskudztw do wybicia mamy między innymi, kulejące kozły lucyfera zaopatrzone w pokaźny pancerz oraz siedmiomilowe buty, którymi to mogą robić susy z jednej części hali na drugi. Stojące w miejscu kwiatki, które okazują się być mackami z oczami, strzelającymi w nas białym mazidłem. Uzbrojone po zęby, bądź w tym przypadku czaszki szkielety, strzelające w nas laserami z oczodołów, które to prócz możliwości odrodzenia się w zwykłe kościotrupy, raz na jakiś czas odstawiają przed nami iście księżycowe chody. Czaszki na sześciu odnóżach, przypominające fejs hagery, które to prócz wzbijania się na parę metrów w górę, kochają wgryzać się w nam paszczę gdy tylko na nią wskoczą. Glutowych ludzików, którzy wstają z kałuży tęczowych wymiocin, i obrzucają nas wybuchowymi kulami, gdy tylko udamy się z powrotem do pomieszczeń już odwiedzonych. Lewitujące mroczne szaty, które ślą w naszą stronę czarodziejskie błękitne bile unicestwienia. Zakapturzonych katów, którzy ciosają w nas toporami. Przyklejone do murów obślizgłe mordy, które nas wsysają gdy tylko otworzą szczękę, oraz zamieszkujące akweny olbrzymie piranie, przekręcają się po uderzeniu ich ciupagą. Niestety, wszystkie te kreatury mogą się popisać inteligencją na poziomie pantofelka. Owszem, zdarza się im zabłysnąć jak światło nad burdelem, gdy zaczną zrządzeniem losu działać w kupie i na nas szarżować, ale zdarza się to tak rzadko, że prędzej polegniemy wpadając do wrzącej lawy, aniżeli z ich rąk. Warto także napomknąć o arsenale, który dostajemy właściwie od początku naszych poczynań, na wyciągnięcie ręki, wraz z kompletem amunicji i innymi bajerami. Mamy siekierę, którą machamy jak nadpobudliwy perkusista pałeczkami, podczas ataku padaczki. Pistolet, który ma wbudowany laserowy czujnik. Strzelbę pozwalającą bez problemu niszczyć solidne konstrukcje, której dodatkowy tryb umożliwia nam wystrzelenie dwóch pocisków jednocześnie. Pistolet maszynowy strzelającymi pinezkami, obdarzony granatnikiem. Miotacz ognia, którego ogień działa tak naprawdę w odległości kilku cali od przeciwnika, którego alternatywny strzał pozwala wyrzucić płomienną kulę. Er pe gie, którepo naciśnięciu prawego klawisza pozwala naprowadzić pocisk na zaznaczonego kursorem oponenta. Oraz ostatni, ale nie mniej ważny karabin snajperski, który ze swoją precyzją i możliwością przybliżenia pozwala zestrzelić bardziej oddalone mięso armatnie. Pomijając brak choćby minimalnego odrzutu niektórych pukawek, prawdziwe kłopoty zaczynają się na poziomie rozłożonych po mapie ładunków. Oczywiście, jak na normalną strzelankę zapasy z dodatkowym uzbrojeniem nie znajdują się gdzieś ukryte w kątach, koło flakoników z dodatkowym zdrowiem, o których wspomnę nieco później, czy też w żadnym innym racjonalnym miejscu. Zamiast tego, sektory które służą za mini zbrojownie, zostały potraktowane jako sekretne pokoje. Więc jeśli nie znalazłeś ani jednego takiego punktu, a właśnie wyczerpałeś już cały zasób amunicji, możesz z miejsca pożegnać się z przechodzeniem etapu dalej, i zrestartować grę. Poza rozrzuconymi wszędzie składzikami, pełnych pojemników ze śruciną, otrzymujemy buteleczki dostępne w trzech wersjach kolorystycznych. Te czerwone, zielone oraz niebieskie. I zapewne używając zdrowego rozsądku można wykoncypować, że ceglane fiolki podnoszą nasz poziom zdrowia, zielone naładowują nasze akumulatory, czyli swego rodzaju wytrzymałość, a niebieskie usprawniają nasz pancerz. Nic bardziej mylnego, gdyż niestety, logika w tym gniocie to ostatnia rzecz jakiej możemy się spodziewać. Albowiem tutaj, zabarwienie danej ampułki nie ma absolutnie żadnego wydźwięku, gdyż działanie wszystkich specyfików jest generowane losowo. Raz napotkana flaszka doda nam kilka punktów żywotności, a za drugim razem parę nam odejmie. Programista płakał jak pisał algorytm. Poza wspomnianą wcześniej bazą służącą jako trening, będziemy musieli pokonać także trzy różne krainy, pełne niebezpiecznych maszkar nie z tego świata oraz oczywiście run kluczy. Od moczar, gdzie zgnilizna czai się na każdym kroku, bagno leje się strumieniami, a katakumb jest więcej niż u żabojadów. Zagubionego miasta, gdzie za dnia atakują nas naburmuszone nietoperze, krajobraz zdobią zbudowane na jednolitych cegłach budynki, a wody jest więcej niż w podtopionej Wenecji. Aż po czartowskie lądy, czyli łono natury bytów demonicznych plugastw, gdzie bardziej straszy agresywna czerwień aniżeli kicające wokół rogacze, a wyskakujące znikąd kolce skutecznie wbijają się nam w cztery litery. I o ile trzeba przyznać projektantom, że postarali się, by pogoda zmieniała się jak w kalejdoskopie, to niestety za sam ich projekt należą im się srogie batożenie po gołej dupie. Bowiem twórcy uznali, że by zapewne było bardziej oldschoolowo, wyklepią naprędce rozległe wielopoziomowe etapy, pełne zaułków, zawijasów i innych ślepych uliczek, by tylko bardziej zdezorientować gracza i zamieszać mu w głowie. Łącząc to z kluczami, których ilość spokojnie starczyłaby na cały akt w pierwszym wolfensteinie, dostajemy najzwyczajniejsze w świecie pobojowisko, w którym nic się kupy dupy nie trzyma. Gratuluję innowacji godnej karnego kutasa! Grafika co zaskakujące, nie wywołuje odruchu wymiotnego. Powiem więcej, nawet uruchamiając ją dzisiaj, czyli blisko dziesięć lat po premierze, nie prezentuje się najgorzej. Tekstury nie przypominają rozciągniętego do granic możliwości znaczka pocztowego, modele broni jak i samych agresorów wykonano z dbałością o detale, oświetlenie działa jak należy, a efekty cząsteczkowe jak pył czy ogień na pochodniach, przewyższa to co widzimy w produktach podobnego kalibru. Cieszą oko nawet malutkie niuanse jak muchy i inny syf przelatujący nad świecącymi się lampami. Racja, iluzje odrobinę niszczą drewniane animacje i efekty towarzyszące miotaczowi ognia, które wyglądają jak animowane gify, ale ogólnie rzecz mówiąc, jest na czym zawiesić oko. Czego nie można powiedzieć o uchu, któremu ta sztuka już się nie udaje. Osoby podkładające głos w początkowych filmach bełkoczą jakby dali sobie w szyję, przeładowywanie przypomina szelest papieru ucięty w odpowiednim momencie, wybuchy jak wystrzał z armaty, a same bronie rozbrzmiewają jak stukot młota pneumatycznego. Prawdziwym kuriozum jest tutaj jednak bezapelacyjnie muzyka przygrywana podczas tego widowiska. Bowiem z jakiegoś kompletnie irracjonalnego powodu, rosyjscy kompozytorzy postanowili nie marnować cennego czasu na wykonanie osobnej ścieżki dźwiękowej, po prostu wpierdalając do gry znalezione swoimi drogami podkłady midi. Tak kurwa, midi! Zresztą, tylko posłuchajcie. Pokrótce mówiąc, gra Liquidator 2: Welcome to Hell to wyjątkowo nudne szkaradzieństwo z dolnej półki. Z jednej strony mamy oprawę wizualną, na której widok oczy nie zamieniają się w popiół, oryginalnie wykreowane meni główne, oraz praktycznie brak problemów ze stabilnością czy większych technicznych niedoróbek, a z drugiej mamy całą resztę, która skutecznie kładzie trupem resztki potencjału. Rozgrywka jest utknięta w latach dziewięćdziesiątych, co w praktyce nie wychodzi jej na dobre. Miejsca, którym musimy stawić czoła, są niepotrzebnie kilkupiętrowe i obfite z setki kolorowych kurestw do zbierania, które wytrącają z rytmu. Likwidowanie kolejnych strachów na wróble, które w dodatku pojawiają się nawet gdy je ukatrupimy, nie daje absolutnie żadnej satysfakcji. Bezmózdzy nienawistnicy łażą jak pies na uwięzi w tę i z powrotem. A żeby monotonii nie było wystarczająco, a wszystko zostało spięte stroną dźwiękową od której topnieje małżowina uszna. To ponad wszelką wątpliwość tytuł nie warty grzechu. A co dopiero wybrania się do piekielnych czeluści. Wolałbym polerować swoje klejnoty szczotką drucianą, by później je przejechać rozgrzanym żelazkiem aniżeli kolejny raz przechodzić chociażby etap instruktażowy. I tym optymistycznym fragmentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 9) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2015) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS)